Consortium of Continuation
by fuusunshine
Summary: It seems that fate will always bring them back together. Mugen/Fuu Jin/Shino
1. Revealing Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters within, I make no money from this writing.

**A/N Recentyly I wrote a oneshot called How Did We Get Here. It was a Fuugen lemon and well this plot bunny here just took off from it. You don't have to read the other story to follow along with this but it helps. I am trying very hard to keep everyone in character, Mugen is really making it hard for me. Geez he is such a loveable jerk. As you know Mugen means infinity. So Eien means eternity. ;) Rated T for now, I may or may not have to change it. A huge thank you goes out to my awesome and talented beta Scarlotte O'Hara, if you haven't read any of her stories you should! Onwards and forward. Enjoy. R&R**

Revealing Revelations

"Damn it." Fuu cussed as she drew a small bead of blood from the tip of her finger.

She sat on her front step, the sandy beach and the ocean waves gently lapping at the shore a small distance away. She preferred to work here where she could occasionally gaze at the vastness of the water before her. The fishing net that draped over her lap was almost completely mended, but a large basket of neatly folder fabric and netting loomed behind her waiting for attention.

When she had arrived here in this small fishing village she was in no condition to attempt to procure employment at the one and only tea house the village had. Although she had acquired a vast amount of experience in the industry she needed to find another means to earn money. The women of the village were surprisingly understanding and offered assistance and kind words immediately. Fuu had been offered a bed under the roof of a fisherman and his family under the condition she earn her keep, as a result the fisherman's wife quickly had her mending nets and patching up clothing. Fuu had over her journey learned a considerable amount about repairing damaged clothing as well as damaged skin, her skill with a needle and thread rivaled her past traveling companion's skill with a sword. As time passed the villagers came to recognize this skill and she found herself able to earn a decent living. She was the seamstress for this village and sometimes even procuring work from surrounding towns. Thanks in part to the kindness the villagers had shown her she was able to afford her own home, modest as it was but still hers. She had a small garden in the back that supplied her with fresh produce and the winters here were tolerable. All of this should have been enough to make her want to stay, but alone at night with only the moon as her witness she knew she stayed because she loved the ocean. It reminded her of _him._

The women had quickly befriended her, Fuu's energetic childlike personality winning them over quickly. Within a year of living among these people she had made several friends and had won the heartfelt adoration of the fisherman, many introducing her to their sons or nephews in hopes of making Fuu's pleasant life all the more enjoyable. She politely chatted with them and enjoyed their company but nothing more. Often she could be found sitting alone in the sand, knees pulled up to her chest lost in memories. Even though the other women believed a woman in her situation needed a husband they did not force the issue. The bittersweet smile she gave them when they approached the subject melted their hearts and had them pulling her into their arms to try and remove if only a small portion of her loneliness, Fuu would happily accept. Just over a year ago her loneliness was considerably lessened.

She was making her way to the tea house on a cold winter's afternoon eager to warm her bones with good company and good tea when she spotted him walking towards her, his head bowed against the wind. He didn't notice her as his gaze was trained on the ground avoiding the lashing the wind was attempting on his face.

"Jin…"

He had looked up then, squinting against the cold as she smiled widely and leapt towards him, arms outstretched to embrace the samurai. She felt him stiffen at the contact momentarily then he returned her gesture. She stepped back and took in the sight of someone dear to her, someone she had missed terribly.

"Fuu." He said softly with the smallest smile on his pale face. He then noticed the bundle at her side and his eyes widened to almost comical proportions.

Grabbing his arm she pulled him with her to the tea house. "Your freezing Jin, some tea will warm you up."

They sat for hours talking in the warm tea house, reliving their journey and sharing new tales they had experienced in their time apart. He had picked up on her unasked question and Fuu looked slightly embarrassed when he said that he had not seen _him._ Fuu explained how she had wanted to journey again, perhaps find the both of them but she remained here in this small out of the way village because it was what was best. She had asked about him and was not overly surprised to hear that he had returned for the woman in Hamamatsu. That they lived on the outskirts of a neighboring city did shock her somewhat. Jin also informed her of the actions the government was taking in regards to her father and the Shimabara incident. In other words they still wanted her, and in turn her two former companions eliminated. Jin suggested that she remain here in this village as it was so far out of the way and of no concern for any government official. She laughed all be it a little nervously at that but she had no intention of leaving, she was safe here.

He left after enjoying a wonderful afternoon with promises of visiting soon. He was true to his word and came to visit often, bringing her fabrics and threads from the city as well as news on their situation. Fuu would only smile and then immediately offer tea if he brought up _his_ name. She had built a nice life here and was content with the friends she had made and Jin's visits but she, on occasion could still be found sitting in the sand lost in memories.

Fuu shook off the memories of the past few years and delicately put her still bleeding appendage into her mouth to sooth the sting. It was an occupational hazard that she found rather annoying. Looking at her tiny injury she shrugged it off and began her stitches once more, but before she could finish her task she heard steps approaching up the path towards her home. She placed the net neatly over the basket and looked towards her would be company shading her eyes with her hand to keep the sun out. The day was warm and the sun's rays left dark spots on her retinas. Two figures approached the first she easily recognized as Jin but the one following closely behind was not Shino. She stood, her heart leaping up into her throat as they stopped in front of her steps.

"Hey Girly."

"Mugen…"

She took a tentative step closer but hesitated not wanting the illusion to disappear but this was no illusion. She took one more tentative step pausing only for a second then wrapped her arms around his waist not caring if he wanted the gesture or not. She buried her face in his haori and mumbled his name once more. She could feel his hand uncertainly pat her shoulder then wrap around but only slightly. Stepping back she beamed up at him and he actually returned her smile.

"There is some disturbing news about the Shogunate's plans that we must discuss. I was lucky enough to come upon Mugen on my recent trip into the city." Jin interrupted awkwardly.

Fuu looked to Jin and nodded; she looked to Mugen and nodded as well. "I'll make some tea." She offered.

From the back of the house, a small voice could be heard as it approached only growing in volume, as it got closer. "Okaasan!"

"Eien." Fuu stuttered.

A young boy ran up to stand at Fuu's side. He was lanky with sun kissed skin and deep brown eyes. His hair was a riot of uncontrollable locks that somehow seemed to suit him.

"Jin-ji, did you bring anything cool?" The boy enthusiastically blurted out before realizing there was another person present. "Oh." He muttered when he noticed the stranger.

Mugen's eyes grew wide in disbelief mirroring the expression Jin had when first encountering the boy. He stared at the youngster for several moments then looked up to Fuu questionably then to Jin. He took a step back still wide eyed and confused. Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and headed towards the sand, to gain distance between him and those that stood watching. Jin made to follow an angry scowl on his face when he felt his sleeve being tugged. He turned to look at Fuu who simply smiled sadly up at him.

"Let him go."

* * *

Mugen moved with swift steps along the sandy beach. His steel lined geta sinking into the soft sand until he knew he was out of sight of the small house before he fell to his knees.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he roared.

He flung himself down on the warm sand and looked to the clouds as if they could give him answers. His composure was lost and his breathing came in ragged gasps. He thought to himself that this is what fear must feel like.

"Damn Four Eyes, could've at least given me a heads up."

He lay there trying to regain his composure as the salty breeze blew across his skin. He rubbed a calloused hand over his face as he calmed down. This was not exactly how he saw his reunion with the girl. He had pictured her throwing herself into his arms and him reacting with indifference. He did not expect to be shocked to the point of speechlessness.

He had watched her leave down a different road then either him or four eyes. They were at the end of their journey it was over. He walked along his chosen path for perhaps an hour when he felt a tug at his being. He turned around and made his way back to the crossroads. Neither one was there but he turned and followed the road she had chosen, he was sure that he would catch up to her. Yet he never did. He roamed the country as he had done before, stealing or working when necessary but he made a point of entering every teahouse he came upon. He was not looking for her really it was just a curiosity he had; perhaps she would be working in one of the establishments he entered. He took solace in the gambling houses and brothels on his path, but would never admit that such pleasures only left him wanting. He had not searched for the whiny flat as a board brat everywhere he went. No, he hadn't, however when he came across his rival, his nemesis, his friend he could not help the words that escaped his lips.

"Have you seen her?" He felt shame at his weakness but waited for Jin to answer.

"I have."

He hid his excitement well, acting as though it was not of great interest to him. He had been welcomed into Jin's and what's her name's house and filled in on everything that had happened. He suppressed the jealousy that Jin had found her before he did but was relieved that someone had taken the time to see to her protection. Of course, he had not really been searching for her all this time. He had gone where the wind took him.

He agreed with Four Eyes, something had to be done right away, the government dogs were hot on her trail and he did not like the idea of someone bringing harm to her. He had protected her, she had stitched him up, they had become… Here he swallowed hard, close. He went along with Jin's plan and as they walked up to the small house, his anticipation grew. Only a little bit, I mean she was an old acquaintance but nothing more. When she wrapped her arms around him he could have swore that all was right in the world. Then the boy appeared at her side. Did he imagine that he called her okaasan? No, it was not his imagination. Fuu had a child, a child with tanned skin and hair so unruly as to only rival his own.

A strange feeling nipped at his insides. It made his stomach feel like it was dropping out from within him. He could not place what the sensation was. The word guilt lingered in his mind but he shrugged it off as nothing more then annoyance. How long could he continue fooling himself? His thoughts were interrupted by a presence at his side.

He was surprised that someone was stealthy enough to sneak up on him. The perpetrator had to have skill. His fists clenched tight as he turned to the intruder.

"You are a jerk, or you have a death wish." The boy said as he crouched down poised like a frog ready to leap, beside him in the sand.

Mugen was shocked and sat up quickly shuffling back a small distance. The boy cocked his head to the side and studied him for a moment before continuing to speak.

"You know, we don't need you. I can protect okaasan all by myself but I bet she's gonna be some angry at you for taking off like that, your gonna get it." The boy said shaking his head. "I bet she'll get the broom out and smack you with it. Or give you that look." The boy shuddered.

Mugen could only stare at the boy, this small child who so bluntly spoke to him with no fear. He took a moment to focus his thoughts and take in what was in front of him. He was small, but kids were supposed to be right? The boy was thin but not in an unhealthy way, just naturally lean. His skin was tanned and Mugen took a quick glance at his own arm, so similar in color. His hair was clipped somewhat short but stuck out here and there like it could not be controlled and desired freedom. A small pale blue shirt with no sleeves covered his chest and a tiny pair of black shorts fell over his legs. It was the boy's beautiful big, brown eyes that drew him in and captivated him. They were the same eyes that he had once looked upon every day, as he was nagged and insulted. They were her eyes, engrained in his memory never to be suppressed.

The boy stood suddenly the mischievous gleam in his eyes replaced by anger. "You hurt her and I'll kill you, I don't care who you are."

Never in all of Mugen's life had he been threatened in such a manner and did nothing but he simply watched the small boy walk away. He knew he spoke the truth, not that he really thought the kid had a chance of killing him let alone coming close. However he heard the determination and resolve in every word the boy said. For a moment, his chest puffed out with pride but only for a moment before the sinking feeling of guilt swept across him again.

**Eien: Hey Fuu...**

**Fuus: Yes?**

**Eien: You have the same name as my Mom.**

**Fuus: I do.**

**Mugen: Yeah but she has bigger hooters.**

**Eien: Eww gross.**

**Fuus: *facepalms***


	2. Truculent Tendencies

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters within. I make no money from this writting.

**A/N I promise that this will be an adventure, just hang tight. Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews it makes me very happy. Thank you as well to the guest who left a review 3 Once again thank you Scarlotte O'Hara, the best beta in the world. R&R**

Truculent Tendencies

Fuu looked up nervously as her door slid open and Eien entered, a scowl on his face. He had run off shortly after Mugen made his escape and Fuu was relieved to see him, the tension in her posture easing some as she took a tentative sip of her tea. Jin nodded to the boy as he sat down cross legged in front of the table snatching up a dumpling and shoving it into his mouth.

"Eien, where did you go?" Fuu asked nervously.

"Haft a chef smothin." The boy replied with his mouth full.

Fuu gave him a piercing glare and he swallowed his dumpling audibly and answered again. " Sorry, had to check something." He looked up from under his long dark eyelashes hoping he would not be reprimanded for his poor manners.

Fuu simply nodded, she was distracted and her son's table manners were not of the upmost concern for her in this moment, however she made a mental note to approach the subject with him later.

The silence inside the small home was becoming unnerving and Fuu began to tap her fingers lightly on the table in an unconscious attempt to ease her tension. Jin's eyebrow twitched slightly at her nervous gesture but he remained silent and patient as always.

"Eien, that's enough, leave some dumplings for everyone else." Fuu scolded almost out of habit.

The boy sighed but obeyed as he leaned back on his hands in a carefree manner, watching the two adults sip their tea as if the cups themselves held the answers to the universe. In the distance, footfalls could be heard in a clip clop approach towards the door. The sound stopped on the steps for a moment before the door slid open harshly, rattling in its frame.

Mugen stood on the threshold looking from Fuu to Jin to Eien, his head twitching like a confused bird. Then with confident strides he moved towards the table and sat down cross legged, reaching for a dumpling he shoved it into his mouth whole and began to chew.

He sat on the far side of the table, Eien beside him, Fuu could not help the small giggle that escaped her lips even though the situation was rather tense. All eyes turned to her in this moment and she quickly attempted to regain her composure and put on a serious face.

"Dif oo telf herf?" Mugen mumbled around a mouthful of dumpling drawing the attention away from Fuu's small outburst.

"No I have not." Jin said solemnly.

Fuu looked between her two former bodyguards questionably, she decided to follow the flow of conversation and not touch on the revelations that occurred previously.

"Please Jin, go ahead." She almost whispered.

"Hey, how come he can talk with his mouth full?" Eien piped up.

"Cuz I'm a grown up." Mugen said proudly giving the boy a victorious smirk. The boy scowled and looked to his mother for reinforcement but received none, sighing he let it go.

"Perhaps we should discuss this later." Jin quietly stated as he pointedly looked towards the young boy sitting across from him.

"No. I will not hide anything from Eien, if this concerns him then he has as much right to hear it as I do." Fuu said with authority.

Nodding Jin began to explain everything that had come to pass within the short time he had been away from Fuu.

"I have been ambushed three times since last we spoke Fuu, all of them sent by the Shogunate. Although they were lower level assassins unlike Sara and Kariya the frequency of the attacks had left me more then concerned. I have sent Shino to stay with her cousin's family near Hamamatsu as she has of yet not been targeted, I ventured into the city to see if I could possibly learn anything of the Shogun's movements which is where I came across Mugen."

Mugen nodded in the affirmative and stuffed another dumpling in his mouth as Eien watched him, scowling at his lack of manners or perhaps more for his lack of scolding for said lack of manners.

Jin continued. "He has informed me that in his travels he has come across similar experiences and the number of attempts on his life has greatly increased in the past few months. We spoke at length, comparing notes on the assassins sent after us and we both agree that the events are all related. That is when we happened upon this." He said holding out a piece of parchment for Fuu to peruse.

It was a wanted poster, a well-drawn picture, a small description and at the bottom in bold print the amount for the bounty. Fuu stared at it not sure, how she should react. The well-drawn picture was of her, a younger version of her but still easily recognizable.

Eien snatched the poster from his mother's grasp and gawked at it. "Wow Okaasan, this is, you're a, wow this is so cool."

"Eien!" Fuu grabbed the paper back from her son. "This is not cool, this is serious."

Eien's bottom lip stuck out in a small pout but he conceded to his mother and remained silent once again as Jin resumed his explanation.

"Fuu, the government is not passively seeking you as they were previously, they are searching for you in earnest and you cannot hope to remain hidden for much longer. We need to move now."

Fuu looked at the serious glint in Jin's eyes and felt her stomach drop out from underneath her, she had made a home here, she had begun raising her son here, this was home but if she was in danger then Eien was as well. For Eien she would, no had to do everything in her power to keep him safe.

"Where do we go?" She asked quietly.

"Nagasaki."

Everyone turned towards Mugen as he spoke, Jin nodding, Eien gawking and Fuu wide eyed. He stuck his pinky in his ear and swished it around before he continued.

"Remember that guy, the big tall one with red hair and blue eyes, he dragged our asses all over Edo so we could get Four Eyes' swords back? Well wasn't he some merchant from Holworld."

"Holland." Jin corrected

"Yeah that place. Well I figured he'd have ships right, he could help us get you outta Japan, he owes us for all the trouble he put us through." Mugen leaned back on his palms with a smug look on his face at the amount of thought that had went into this conclusion.

"I have already discussed this with Mugen and I feel that it would be wise to attempt to make contact with Jouji or Issac I believe was his name." Jin filled in.

Fuu furrowed her brow in concentration for a moment and looked to the young boy sitting across from her, he couldn't stay here, it was only a matter of time before the Shogunate learned of his existence.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, pack what you need and close up your home but tell no one you are leaving, I'm sorry Fuu." Jin said with a great amount of sympathy.

Fuu's thoughts were in a state of turmoil, too much had happened in only a few hours. Mugen was here, Mugen and well that whole situation had remained unresolved but then to find out that her time here is over, that she had to leave, tomorrow. Fuu sighed heavily, leaving was one thing, she knew it was necessary and the safest course of action for her and her son but how could she ask Jin and Mugen to come with her? They had done so much for her in the past, risking their lives to help her find her father; but to ask more of them she could not. She knew Jin would not listen to her pleas, his sense of duty and honor would propel him to once again journey with her but Mugen was different. She had to speak with him, to tell him it was alright, that she understood, and that he had fulfilled his promise to her and she would ask nothing more.

She spent the rest of the day sorting through what she would need, all that had happened bogged down her mind, she went through the motions but her mind was elsewhere. She cooked the evening meal for everyone, burning herself twice because of her lack of focus. She placed the food on the table and called for Eien to come and eat. As she sat down at the table she was startled to see Mugen sitting across from her, his presence seemed surreal, perhaps she had imagined him being here. No, there he was right in front of her, chopsticks stabbed into the biggest piece of fish on the platter.

They ate in silence, each within their own thoughts until the last crumb was consumed and Fuu moved to clean up. Jin kneeled, working his sword over the wet stone in front of him as Eien watched. Mugen had left immediately after he ate but the occasional loud clang could be heard not far off in the distance. The sun had set and the hour was growing late.

"Eien, c'mon its time for bed." Fuu said quietly.

"Awww okaasan , I'm not tired yet." The boy replied with heavy lidded eyes.

Fuu smiled softly at him. "We have a big day tomorrow you need your rest, now no more arguing, bed."

* * *

A bead of sweat dripped down from his brow into his eye, stinging slightly, he brought the back of his hand up and wiped it away. He had removed his red haori and was about to remove his newly purchased black gi when he heard a twig snap not far away, his muscles flexed and his eyes darted towards the direction of the sound. In the light of the full moon, he saw the small pink form emerge from between the trees. Fuu looked at the carnage around him calmly, taking in the leaves, bark and branches he had massacred in an attempt to vent some of his confusion. Relaxing, he dropped to the ground with a thud and pulled the cool night air into his lungs before he turned to look directly at her.

She had not changed much. Her hair was still pulled up in a messy bunch at the back of her head, she still wore a kimono in the lightest shade of pink and her eyes were still large and full of innocence. Her features had matured slightly and now she resembled more of a woman then a girl. Mugen couldn't help but notice that her once plank like figure had taken on a few curves and bends, but only a few. He removed his eyes from her form and yawned feigning boredom.

She moved slowly towards where he sat as if she was waiting for him to tell her to leave and knelt down next to him. They stayed like that for perhaps three minutes before Mugen could stand the silence no more.

"Sup."

"Mugen, I…" He heard the tremor in her voice and thought that perhaps he should speak.

"The kid, he's…." Mugen could not finish the sentence. Mugen was a man of action not of words. He sighed audibly and looked to his left in an attempt to remove her completely from his sight. He heard her take a very deep breath before she spoke.

"I- umm, you don't have to come with us to Nagasaki." She stumbled."

"Huh." This angered him, he wasn't sure why but dammit he was pissed.

"What I'm not good enough, you don't want to be seen with a lowlife like me?" He sneered as he leaned over inches from her face.

"What?" Fuu's face had tinted an angry red as she stared down the pirate. "Are you an idiot?" Her voice rose in volume and took on the high squeaky sound of her nagging that he remembered so well. Mugen stared back at her and Fuu took his continued silence as affirmation that he indeed was an idiot. Her little brow furrowed and her nostrils flared as she built up a head of steam before yelling. "Mugen you jerk!"

They both remained silent as her loud words echoed throughout the sky and then it hit them. Mugen and Fuu both bent over laughing, their laughter could not be suppressed and they both wrapped their arms around their middles in an attempt to ease the pain their riotous laughter was causing. It took several minutes for both of them to regain their composure but after they did, it seemed that a weight had been lifted and Fuu began to speak once more.

"What I mean is, after everything, what you did for me, The Sunflower Samurai; I can't ask you for more, it would be wrong." She looked to the ground as if she was uncertain that her words made sense.

"Whatever girly, I'm going, you and four eyes won't last a day without me, sides, I'm positive there'll be a few decent opponents for me to play with." He said and it was the truth, not all of it but still true.

The two sat there for some time enjoying the silence and though neither would admit it, each other's company but it was getting late and they had an early start in the morning. Mugen suddenly stood up, grabbed his sword and haori and started walking back towards Fuu's house.

"C'mon ya dumb broad, you need to get some sleep."

He turned his head just enough to catch her lips press firmly together and her nostrils flare before her face softened and a small smile appeared.

"Fine, whatever Mugen."

**Eien: Hey Fuu am I gonna get to kick some bad guy ass in this story.**

**Fuus: Huh? Hey no swearing.**

**Eien: But that guy gets to. *points over his shoulder***

**Mugen: *picking his nose***

**Fuus: Umm….. just no swearing or I'll tell your Mom.**

**Eien: *shivers***


	3. Inaugural Itinerary

**Disclaimer:*sigh* I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters within. I do not make any money from this writting. Obviously. I do own Eien though muwahahahaha**

**A/N This chapter was a little hard to write. Its just setting things in motion and getting a feel for things. Next chapter is action. hehe**

Inaugural Itinerary

The darkness of night was being pushed away slowly as the sun tentatively made its appearance, while Fuu rushed around preparing to leave. In her haste she tripped over something large on her floor that was still hidden in shadows and fell ungracefully to the floor banging her knees. She quickly stood and studied the large obstruction with curiosity before realizing what or whom it was.

"Mugen!"

"Hmmm." He lazily slurred as he unabashedly scratched at his crotch.

"Ugg you're such a pig. Get up." She growled while poking his ribs with her toe.

Mugen sat up and slid himself over towards the others, Jin was already at the small table sipping a hot cup of tea, Eien beside him was doing the same, both were wide-awake and ready to leave. Fuu continued on her mission of closing the shutters, picking up miscellaneous items and moving them to the appropriate places. She stopped, putting her hands on her hips and sighed loudly.

"I think that's it. "

"It is time then." Jin stated quietly as he stood.

Mugen stood and stretched, cracking his vertebrae audibly and moved towards the door. Both the ronin and the pirate waited just outside on Fuu's steps as she took one last glance around her home. She turned to watch as Eien placed his small bokken on his left hip and then looked towards her. The boy moved beside his mother and gently took her hand.

"C'mon okaasn, we gotta go."

Fuu was so proud of him in this moment that she pulled him into a bone crushing hug as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Then suddenly she let go and rushed off to the back room leaving Eien and the others confused. She returned shortly and draped a small dark grey haori over her son's shoulders.

"Aww, it's not even cold outside." Eien protested weakly.

"Well it could get cold, so just do as I say and wear it." Fuu said matter of factly.

The sun had slid over the horizon and the golden glow illuminated the long road ahead. Turning to take one last look Fuu said a silent goodbye to the small village as the ocean breeze caught her hair in its breath and turned to catch up with her companions. Though the situation was dire she could not help the small smile that graced her lips, she was on another adventure.

* * *

It felt strange to Mugen to be travelling down this road. It had been years since he had traveled with anyone, yet here he was trudging along again with four eyes and the brat. He figured he should probably stop calling her brat but doubted he would. Jin walked just ahead of him with the girl and the kid pulling up the rear. The only thing missing was the sound of Fuu complaining about something or other.

"Gurgle."

"Grumble."

"I'm so hungry." Both Fuu and Eien said in unison.

Mugen almost burst out laughing but he didn't, instead he turned and stared down the two complainants as they hunched over holding their stomachs gingerly in their arms.

"We have only been on the road for half an hour." Jin said clearly disinterested.

"I know, I know but can we stop for a quick snack, I have onigiri?" Fuu responded hopefully.

Jin hung his head in defeat and motioned for them to sit on the side of the road. "A short break, that is all."

Mugen watched as Fuu smiled thankfully and sat down opening the small parcel that she had been carrying. There were four large rice balls in it and she handed one to the kid and Jin. Mugen was still standing on the road watching the proceedings when Fuu turned to him.

"Hungry? I know you want it." She said mockingly as she held the food out towards him.

With cat like grace, Mugen swiped the food from Fuu's hand and shoved it unceremoniously into his mouth. Free food was free food. He threw himself leisurely down on the ground and devoured the rice surprised at how good it tasted. He relaxed as everyone finished their snack and watched as Jin and Fuu moved a small distance ahead studying a map.

"Your sword is weird." The kid blurted out. Mugen looked over to the child as he gazed at the sword sheathed on his back.

"Yeah, as long as it's sharp." He replied. "You know how to use that thing runt?" Mugen asked nodding towards the small bokken Eien had at his hip.

"Humph, yeah, Jin-ji taught me how."

For one second Mugen wanted to throttle Jin, not understanding the reason for his reaction he quickly suppressed it and nodded to the kid.

"Let's continue, shall we." Jin said with a note of authority.

For the rest of the day they walked along the same road, coming upon only a few other travelers. Fuu continuously talked as they walked about this and that, Mugen really didn't pay attention as her rambling was something that he had learned to tune out a long time ago. He had taken up the rear of the group and sauntered lazily with his hands resting on the back of his head. Yes, he had tuned her rambling out but his stormy eyes still watched her. He noticed how her hips swayed or how she would stumble over small stones on their path, how every so often she would place her hand warmly on the kids shoulder and smile down at him. He also took note that she indeed had one fine ass that was sculpted nicely by the pink fabric of her kimono. Mugen shook his head to rid that image from his mind and almost ran into Jin who had ceased walking.

"Mugen, we should leave the road and find an appropriate place to make camp for the evening." Mugen feigned indifference and nodded turning off the road and into the trees that lined it. He lead the way for perhaps ten minutes until he was certain that they were far enough off the road to not attract attention and stopped raising his chin to Jin questionably.

"Hnn." Jin said affirming Mugen's decision of a campsite.

"Alright girly, you got anymore food tucked away, I'm starving."

* * *

Firewood had been gathered and the evening meal of salted fish and dried fruits was shared amongst the travelers. Although they could not carry much in the way of provisions and had already consumed their rations they would reach a small village by midday tomorrow. Jin noted to himself that having a little money in his pocket as well as knowing Fuu had money with her would make travelling much easier. They would be able to afford lodgings and food regularly, unlike the last time they had journeyed together. Still having to sleep out under the stars would be a reoccurring situation as they needed keep as low a profile as possible. He knelt down and watched the small fire burn, Eien was speaking excitedly to his mother about all of the things he had seen this day and Jin could not help but wonder at the small boys enthusiasm. For such a young child he was strong, in character and abrasiveness. He had known the boy for just over a year but somehow, just like his mother, he was able to weasel his way into Jin's heart. He had begun teaching him the sword some time ago and Eien had a natural ability, he was agile, quick and eager to learn. However he also seemed to have a hard time with restraint and would plunge head long into Jin attacking with his fists or feet when he saw no other way of making a hit. At this thought, Jin turned his head to look at Mugen.

Mugen lay on his side in a very relaxed pose staring absently into the fire. Occasionally he would look up and gaze at Fuu and Eien then quickly turn back to the fire. Jin was not surprised that he decided to accompany them to Nagasaki but he was slightly taken aback at how quickly Mugen returned after his first encounter with the boy. Jin had thought it would have been hours or even perhaps a day but Mugen seemed to push the revelations to the back of his mind and made it back for dinner. A small pang of guilt twisted in his stomach for an instant, perhaps he should have told Mugen, however that was not his place. Mugen was an anomaly and even after traveling with him for so long Jin could not figure him out. He seemed so simple and straightforward but there was a deep complexity buried under the surface. Jin had known that Mugen held affection for Fuu as did he, the time they spent together had changed all of them and they had formed a bond even though it was with reluctance at first it was still there and after years apart that bond was still as strong as steel. Jin had realized during their journey to find the Samurai Who Smelled of Sunflowers that his two companions were tied together in a different way then he was to them, when he had come across Fuu on that cold winters day the difference was apparent. He remembered a short conversation he had with Fuu regarding this revelation. Bringing up Mugen's name would make her fidget and quickly attempt to change the subject but she had spoken openly that evening. She had told Jin with a sad smile on her face that she would never ask anything of the vagrant, that she knew who he was, wild and tumultuous, free and strong. He was a mountain that no matter how hard the wind blew would never bow. She was right and Jin admired her for her insight.

Jin turned his thoughts to Shino, he knew she was safe but yet a pang of unease caught him and he worried for her. She was an extraordinary woman and when he spoke to her of Fuu's plight, she immediately wanted him to assist her. It was Shino herself who suggested she go to stay with her cousins. They owned a small farm, well off the beaten path where she would be safe. They had discussed this at length together as they lay wrapped in each other's embrace, he would return for her as soon as Fuu was safe. Perhaps they would follow and make a home close to the young girl Jin held so dear but for now his thoughts needed to be on the task at hand. Their first goal was to reach Nagasaki and find Issac, it would be several weeks of travel and the road was littered with danger. Jin had been deep within his own thoughts for longer then he had realized. He looked away from the fire to see that Fuu had fallen asleep with Eien wrapped up tight in her arms; the boy's soft snores and the wind in the leaves were the only sounds as the night closed in around them. Even though the situation was dire Jin felt an unusual sense of calm, this is where he was supposed to be, Mugen and Fuu were his family and in turn Eien as well. After living alone for so long he was grateful to have them and Shino in his life. He thanked whatever deity had granted him so much even after all of the blood that was on his hands and looked once again towards the fire.

Mugen was still lying, his head propped up in his palm as he studied Jin. In a quiet gravely voice he said. "We're being followed."

"Hnn." Was Jin's reply.

"They're not very quiet and they lost us as soon as we left the road, probably road side bandits or some loser wanna be bad asses." Mugen sneered.

"Most likely, but we should not let our guard down nonetheless."

Mugen took a quick glance at the sleeping forms of Fuu and the boy then sat up scratching his mass of dark hair before looking back to Jin. "I'll take first watch."

**Eien: Hey I don't snore.**

**Fuus: Hehehe, yeah you do.**

**Mugen: Like a giant troll dressed in a pink kimono.**

**Eien: ?**

**Fuus: Bahahahahahahahaha**


	4. Kidnapping Kerflafull

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters within. I make no money from this writing. I do own Eien and I will say he is quite a handfull.**

**A/N I managed to loose the beta'd copy of this and I did not want to bother the amazing Scarolett O'Hara to re edit because the woman is soooo busy. She is freakin amazing I don't know how she does it. So I tried to edit it myself, so if it's not perfect I sincerly apologize. Also a shout out to Lavendarboots and Scarolett who reviewed the last chapter thank you so much, reviews make me happy. Well on with the show! I also could not come up with a good title for the chapter. Its lame hahaha**

Kidnapping Kerflafull

Mugen's eyes opened alert and scanning, he turned to meet Jin's gaze. The ronin's expression was serious and he gave a nod in affirmation. Turning his head he looked at Fuu and the kid sitting just on the other side of the burnt out fire as his hand languidly moved to grasp his sword. The light of the early morning sun was desperately trying to shine down on them through the trees, it left a spotted broken pattern of shadows across their faces as they sat unaware of the danger lurking not far away. Sword now in hand Mugen athletically flipped to his feet, jerking his head from side to side to stretch out his tight muscles, staring off into the trees he smirked. "Ya gonna hide in the shadows or are ya gonna come out and play?"

Fuu and Eien both looked up at his sudden outburst as Jin moved beside him, hand twitching ever so slightly over the hilt of his sword. Fuu's expression changed from confusion to understanding quickly as she stood and moved the boy in front of her, hands placed protectively on his shoulders. Mugen itched for the fight; he could already feel the adrenaline seeping into his veins as a small shiver of anticipation ran down his spin. "Well?"

Moments stretched out, the tension grew, the sound of twigs snapping, and leaves rustling permeated their ears until finally a group of men emerged from the shadows the trees created. Mugen could tell in one simple glance that these men were useless, thugs at best, roadside bandits who thought of nothing but robbing weary travelers. This was going to be a very easy morning workout, he counted, then stopped not caring, more then ten but he didn't care.

"I've said this before but meh, forget all that formal crap about com'in at me one at a time, I'll take all you bitches on!"

He glanced to the side to see Jin pull his sword from its sheath, the sound resonating throughout the campsite. Then he turned his eyes to the brat and the kid. She knew, she had been through this before, she took several steps backwards out of the way and stood firm. Mugen turned his gaze back to the men in front of him and his lips spread into a mocking grin as his hand tightened around his hilt, he waited for them to make a move.

The men in front of him said nothing as they drew their weapons and ran headlong into battle. Jin moved with fluid grace beside him, ducking, dodging and slicing. Three thugs ran directly in front of Mugen and he laughed to himself at the stupidity of their tactics. He swiftly dropped to the ground supporting his weight on his shoulders and twitched his hips, feet spinning in a whirlwind of confusion but that confusion was precise and dangerous. Two of the thugs were lucky enough to step back but the third received a bone shattering kick to his face. The sound of bones crunching was followed by a wail of pain as the thugs jaw was broken and teeth shattered. With awe inspiring dexterity Mugen returned to his feet and swung his sword, slicing deep into the bowels of his enemy and spun stabbing backwards to impale the third as two more men ran at him with angry roars. His focus on the battle was momentarily interrupted by high pitched shriek. His head snapped around to see the kid sprawled out on the ground with skinned knees and Fuu struggling but to no avail to release herself from a net. The more she struggled the more entwined she became. Two rather fat thugs quickly made their way towards her and Mugen made to stop them but was halted as more of these useless idiots stood in his way. He would have to slice through the bastards to get to Fuu. Jin was also in a similar circumstance, the men were not skilled swordsman but their numbers were a hindrance. Mugen could only watch in glances trying to hurry these idiots into their graves as the two fat asses pulled the net tighter over Fuu.

"Seriously, I am not getting kidnapped again." She snarled

The kid stood up, pulled his little bokken out, and ran at them with his teeth gritted. The larger of the two stood ready to grab him but he hit the ground and slid between his legs, bringing his bokken up at the perfect time to crash the wooden sword into the tub of lard's balls. The man yelped and bent over cupping himself gingerly as the kid returned to his feet. The other bastard was a bit smarter and as the boy ran towards him, he swung a heavy foot around connecting with the kids face. He lifted the now tightly wrapped up Fuu over his shoulder and pulled on his partners sleeve to move. They trotted off with Fuu thrashing helplessly.

Mugen and Jin had cut down almost all of the thugs; it would only be another minute until they could chase down the two that had Fuu so Mugen returned his full attention to the dead man in front of him when his focus was once again interrupted.

"Eien!" Jin yelled as he pierced a man through the neck.

The kid had stood up on slightly wobbly legs, shook off the kick to his face and taken off running in the direction his mother had been taken, his bokken gripped in his tiny white knuckles.

"Shit!" Mugen snarled as he pulled his blade out of the last idiot and ran in the same direction, joined immediately by Jin.

It didn't take them long to catch up to the kid. He was sitting on his behind, legs sprawled out in front of him looking down at the two halves of his bokken, it had been sliced clean through. Mugen stepped in front of him and pulled him up by his bicep. Tears had built up in the corners of the boys eyes and were threatening to spill over but the kid was pretty tough. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and looked to the path the thugs had run down with a very serious scowl on his face.

"No time for that runt." Mugen said as he took the wooden pieces and tossed them off into the trees. Mugen turned his back on the boy and crouched down, "C'mon we gotta go get your mother back."

The kid paused for a moment and looked to Jin. Of course, four eyes had no expression on his face but that didn't surprise Mugen, he simply nodded to the kid, then the boy climbed up onto Mugen's back and locked his thin arms tightly around his neck. Both Mugen and Jin took off running to save a once again kidnapped Fuu.

* * *

Fuu was unceremoniously dropped to the floor, one of the fat thugs held her roughly in his sweaty arms as the other cut the net off. Her hands were then bound behind her back with a coarse rope that dug into the tender skin of her wrists. She twisted and turned in her bindings nonetheless trying to get out of the rope as it burned and sliced at her. She was frantic, Eien had been knocked down to the ground hard as the one bandit swung his sword down oh her son. In that moment, her heart had stopped but the only thing that had been cut was Eiens small bokken. She had to get back to him.

The door to the extremely foul smelling room in which she was being held slid open and a short squat greasy looking man walked in holding a piece of paper. With a slight jerk of his head, the other two left the room sliding the door closed behind them. The man walked lazily towards her and crouched down grabbing a handful of Fuu's hair. He turned his head from her face to the piece of paper in his hand.

"Well, well, looks like I hit the jackpot, you're gonna make me a ton of cash." He sneered as he showed Fuu her wanted poster.

Fuu glared at him, wishing her hands were free so she could snatch her tanto from within its hiding place in her kimono. Instead, she stabbed him with words. "You're already dead."

The man bellowed in laughter. "My boys have taken care of your friends." He peered down at her with a lecherous gaze and brushed the pink fabric so that part of her shoulder was exposed. "You are worth more alive then dead but this paper doesn't say anything about damages."

A loud guttural cry of pain rang through the halls outside the room followed by several thumps. The greasy man turned his head, standing as the door was kicked in. Mugen stood just inside the now defunct door sword pointing at as crimson liquid slowly dripped from its tip. Jin stood just behind him surveying the room. Eien's head poked over Mugen's shoulder as he made eye contact with his mother.

"Okaasan!"

Mugen looked at Fuu as she still lay bound on the floor, her kimono falling off her shoulder then he looked to the greasy man with a smirk the devil could be proud of, took two steps forward and ran him through.

Eien jumped down off Mugen's back and ran quickly to Fuu, immediately trying to untie her. He struggled with the knots but could not undo them. Mugen stepped in and easily sliced through the rope. Fuu sat up gently rubbing the red torn flesh of her wrists for a moment then wrapped her arms around Eien and pulled him close to her chest.

"Mmph camf breeffff." Eien muttered into Fuu's chest. Fuu released him as a tear slipped from her eye.

"We should vacate the premises immediately; we should also forgo the town ahead and stay off the road for a time." Jin stated in a hurried voice as everyone moved to follow him.

* * *

Fuu, Eien and Jin sat around the campfire as Eien retold the events of the day for the third time. He detailed everything animatedly and his mother smiled proudly at him. Jin nodded and would utter a well-placed hnn every now and then. Mugen had left for town earlier even though Jin strongly advised against it with a rough, "I'm go'in out." He walked away. Eien's ramblings were interrupted by a loud growl from his stomach, followed by one from Fuu. Having stayed off the road and skipping the town, it left them in need of provisions. Eien took it in stride and did his best to ignore the loud clamor from his empty stomach.

A twig snapped not far off silencing the boy, Jin stood hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. Out of the shadows, a form moved towards the camp, as it approached the light of the fire illuminated its features.

"Mugen." Jin said flatly relaxing his stance and sitting once again.

Mugen dropped a cloth bag in front of Fuu and muttered. "It's food." He sat down cross-legged and stared into the fire.

Fuu tore into the bag and began handing out shared portions to everyone. She squealed in delight as she filled her stomach.

The sounds of chewing were interrupted by Mugen's harsh voice. "Hey runt." The boy turned and looked at him as Mugen tossed an object wrapped in cloth to him.

Eien removed the tattered cloth and stared with wide excited eyes down at what was in his hands. It was a short sword, its hilt intricately wrapped in black and its sheath was a dark midnight blue. He pulled it from its sheath and stared at the silver blade. Turning towards Mugen still wide eyed he said. "Thank you."

"He is not ready." Jin spoke up in a matter of fact tone.

Mugen turned a piercing glare towards the ronin and bit back. "Well that stick he had didn't do him any good, did it?"

Jin closed his eyes and nodded, conceding to Mugen. The pirate stood and stalked off angrily into the trees.

Fuu had watched the proceedings, and though it worried her to have Eien carry a weapon she realized that even she carried one, small as it was. She stood silently and moved into the trees after Mugen.

Mugen leaned his back against the rough bark of a tree and scowled off into the distance. He normally wouldn't even care what four eyes had to say but it just irked him so much. He pulled in his anger and turned his head towards the person approaching. "Dammit girly, your as quiet as herd of cattle."

Fuu stepped in front of him with her cheeks puffed up. "Yeah, well you smell like a herd of cattle."

Mugen's eyebrow rose and a small laugh escaped his lips. "Jeez, that's all you got, your loosing your edge."

Fuu smiled helplessly and shook her head. "Thank you Mugen."

"Whatever."

They stood, neither speaking as Mugen fumbled with his hands. Fuu jumped as her fingers were grabbed roughly and Mugen smeared something cool and creamy on her wrists. "What are you…" She never finished her sentence as she felt the soothing tingle of the cream. The pain of her swollen burned wrists seemed to cool exponentially as she looked up at Mugen. He didn't make eye contact but he placed a small jar of the cream in her hand and walked back to camp. Fuu's eyes went wide with surprise at his uncharacteristic behavior as she sighed shaking her head. "Completely unpredictable."

**Eien: *swinging new sword recklessly***

**Fuus: Jeez Eien c'mon you cut my favorite t-shirt, be careful.**

**Mugen: Atta boy,**


	5. The Liaison of Little Ones Part 1

**Disclaime: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters within. I make no money from this writing.**

**A/N Just a heads up. Anything in italics is Manzo the Saw speaking for Pete's sake. Thanks again Scarlotte O'Hara, I would never finish anything if it wasn't for you :). Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, it makes me super fantastically crazy aweshmazingly happy!**

The Liaison of Little Ones

Part 1

_"This small picturesque city is a haven for weary travelers. It sprung up to cater to the needs of people making their way along these long and lonely roads. It boasts several fine and inexpensive inns, fabulous food, a small pleasure district and a hot spring where it is said that the waters free you of your inhibitions. The commerce done here has generated the business owner's very relaxed and pleasant lives and the entire city has an aura of calm and relaxation about it. However, that is changing. Excuse my late introductions I am Inspector Manzo Sakami of the secret police. I slice away with no concern for the edge of my sword and have earned the name Manzo the Saw. I was sent here to investigate a string of kidnappings where unknown assailants will snatch young children from their families as they rest and demand a hefty ransom for their return. Young families like that one right there."_

"Okaasan, can I eat one right now?" Eien pleaded pointing towards the box full of dumplings in his mother's arms.

"Yeah c'mon girly, give me that." Mugen grunted as he lazily snatched at the box.

Fuu who was holding the box away from the two hungry travelers smirked playfully. "Not yet, just wait till we get settled at the inn then it's a free for all on the food."

Jin was inside procuring rooms for them at one of the finest inns Fuu had ever seen. She was surprised that their rates were so low but she was not going to complain. It had been over a week since they were able to sleep indoors and the need for a proper bath was consuming her every waking thought, not to mention that Eien was starting to smell of sweat and dirt. She almost cried with happiness when the small city came into view on the horizon.

"I was able to obtain two rooms side by side and at a very reasonable rate." Jin said with mild enthusiasm. He turned and led them inside, the front room of the inn was extravagant and Fuu gaped in awe at her surroundings. The walls were of a dark wood, the floor dark and sparkling, potted plants lined the walls, and there were many beautiful people dressed in fine silks milling about.

"Excuse me." A stout man and his family trying to make their way out of the large room startled Fuu out of her awe-inspired reverie.

"Oh I'm sorry." Fuu apologized with a slight bow.

The man's wife smiled fondly at Fuu and then down at Eien as she ushered her young daughter to follow her father. Fuu returned her smile and turned to catch the backs of Mugen and Jin making their way down the far hallway. She moved quickly to catch up and was just about to turn down the hallway when she realized Eien was not at her side. Turning back from where she came she spotted him rooted to the spot staring after the family they had just encountered.

"Eien." She said to no effect. Trying again only louder she was successful and the boy turned and dashed towards her. Fuu peered down at him and was hit with concern, as his little cheeks were tinted pink. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked placing a hand on the boy's forehead.

Swiping in annoyance at her hand the boy replied. "Jeez, yeah I'm fine, don't make such a fuss, let's go I'm starving."

_"Aww yes, the information I have uncovered so far has led me to this very inn. Many families choose to stay here feeling that an inn of this size and extravagance would provide the needed security to spend a reprieve, relaxing with little worry. However it is from this inn that most of the taken children were staying. The safe warm environment is only a ploy to lure traveling families in and exploit their most precious treasures."_

* * *

Eien walked through the gardens of the inn on his way back to his room after taking his bath with a scowl on his face. It had been a fight for his mother to get him to comply and he did so begrudgingly, arguing that if no one else had to take one then why did he have to. Of course, he knew he was fighting a loosing battle but he still protested, as was his norm. His mother had taken his clothes to be washed as soon as he hit the water and now on his way back he wore only a dark blue yukata that the inn provided for their guests. He tucked his new sword in the yukata's ties and proudly placed his hand on the hilt as he walked.

"Hehehe, hello." A small voice interrupted his musings.

Eien turned towards the voice as he felt his blood rush to his cheeks. The girl from earlier, the one staying at the inn as well with her family was sitting on a wooden bench, Behind her bloomed bright yellow sunflowers, deep purple violets, and rose bushes with flowers of the softest pink made the young girl appear angelic. She wore a soft green kimono tied up neatly with a butterfly knot of the purest white. Her hair was a dark inky black and hung loose over her shoulders framing her soft round face. Her rich brown eyes were large and sparkling with amusement as she watched him stutter.

"U-umm hi." He stuttered, trying to regain his voice after being rendered speechless from the sight of her.

"Is that thing real?" She asked pointing to his short sword.

Eien had to process the question for a moment because he could not seem to find words to speak to the girl. He mentally shook his head and stood a little taller and straighter as he replied. "Course it is."

"Wow, you must be really strong. Would you like to sit, it is really rather nice here." She said patting the bench next to her. "My family is traveling and it is not very often that I am able to be around others my age."

Eien sat down on the bench beside her stiffly and gazed out at the gardens. They were nice, he hadn't even thought about looking around since he was forced to bathe immediately after he had eaten.

"My name is Kaoru, what's yours?"

"Eien."

"Hello Eien it is nice to meet you." She said dipping her head slightly and smiling up at him.

Eien could feel his face burning as Kaoru smiled at him. He wanted to say something that would make him sound cool but for the life of him, he couldn't come up with one syllable. Instead, he smiled back a huge goofy grin that only served to make him feel even more awkward. The girl still smiled sweetly at him when they were interrupted.

"Kaoru, there you are." Her mother said as she approached the bench they were seated on. She noticed Eien sitting there as well and smiled at him in much the same fashion as her daughter. "Well hello there young sir I am sorry to interrupt but Kaoru we have dinner ready."

The girl stood up, turned to Eien, and bowed as her mother walked back towards the inn. "Can you meet me here later? We could explore the garden if you like?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh, sure, yeah." Eien stuttered. The girl smiled even brighter and turned in a rush of fabric and hair to run after her mother. Eien sat there for a few minutes before going back to his room with a huge lopsided smile plastered to his face.

* * *

Mugen stood on the edge staring down the street that was lit with the glow of red lanterns as the sun fought to stay above the horizon. He fingered the coins in his pocket, jiggling them repeatedly. With heavy lidded eyes and a lecherous smirk he began walking in only to stop not three steps over the threshold.

"Gah, dammit!" He cussed loudly as he turned on his heel and headed back in the direction of the inn. He was in a foul mood now, here in this town there was some pretty swanky looking brothels but that damn nagging twisty feeling in his gut wouldn't let him get close. He slammed the door to his room open and left it that way as he threw himself harshly onto his futon. Jin had gone into town to do some surveillance as he called it and Fuu was nowhere to be found, he was bored and irritated. The kid stopped in his doorway wearing his now clean clothes and stared at Mugen then suddenly turned and walked off. Mugen shrugged not knowing what was up his ass. A few moments later the kid was in the doorway again but as before he left. This happened several more times, until finally Mugen blurted out. "What ya want?"

The kid paused taking a deep breath then walked right in sitting down cross-legged on the floor beside Mugen with a very serious expression on his face. Mugen found it somewhat amusing but kept his features impassive and waited for the boy to speak.

"I thought about asking Jin-ji but I'm pretty sure he would only give a few hnn's or maybe a you should ask your mother. I definitely can't ask Okaasan, seriously she would be all ahhhhh and call me all sorts of stupid cute names. So that leaves you." The boy finished.

Mugen lay there waiting for more but the kid had stopped speaking. He really didn't have a clue what the kid was talking about so he sat up taking the same position as the boy, scratched his head and said. "Well what ya wanna ask runt?"

The kid pressed his lips together tightly and looked off out of the corner of his eyes sighing heavily before turning back with determination. "Women."

Mugen startled at the single word and raised a brow. "What about em?"

"You know, how do you get them to like you and stuff." The little boy said awkwardly.

Mugen leaned in towards the kid smirking and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Kid it's a good thing you came to me with this now sit back and listen to the master."

* * *

Mugen felt rather proud of himself at this moment, he had told the kid his best lines and gave him what he deemed himself some of the best advice about women there was. In addition, the fact that the kid came to him instead of four eyes boosted his ego as well. He walked with purpose towards the hot springs forgoing that girly blue yukata and donning only a towel. He figured he might as well clean himself up. The stars were shining the moon though not full still lit the ground pleasantly and that awful gut twisting was gone. The place was quiet and he hadn't seen another person as he made his way and that suited him just fine. As he approached the spring, he heard a woman humming to herself quietly and he perked up at the thought of sharing a bath with a hot chick. Rounding the corner, he was greeted with a rather loud squeal and a bar of soap to the head, of course at that moment his towel decided to slip and fall pooling at his feet as he rubbed the small lump forming just above his hairline.

"Gahwa Mugen, what are you doing!" Fuu squawked ducking down to her chin in the water.

Mugen looked at her and winked. "Ain't nothing ya haven't seen before."

"Yeah but, I uh, it's just ummm awkward." She mumbled looking away.

Mugen chuckled to himself and simply slipped into the water, leaning his back against the rocks he looked back to Fuu who was still up to her chin in the water, a bright red stain on her cheeks. "Like what ya see?"

"Mugen you jerk!" She laughed then looked around. "Have you seen Eien?"

"Kid's fine, trust me." Mugen answered knowingly. Fuu gave him a hard look for a moment then relaxed. She leaned back against the rocks as well but he noticed to his disappointment that she kept herself submerged in the water. Her hair was wet and slicked back from her face, the smell of her soap permeated the air rather pleasantly. He found himself unable to take his off the creamy texture of her skin, loosing himself in memory for a moment.

"M Mugen?" Fuu questioned in a whisper. He lifted his gaze to meet hers and the air between them became heavy and electrically charged. He moved with grace through the water until he was only inches from her, the sweet smell of her soap even stronger from this distance. He felt her delicate fingers trace his jaw line startling him momentarily at the contact as sparks fired throughout his body.

The softest sound he had ever heard escaped her lips, his name. "Mugen."

He leaned in slowly wanting nothing more then to press his mouth hard against those soft lips as she gazed wantonly up at him but it was not to be. Voices could be heard heading towards the springs and Fuu had quickly moved around him and left the water. As he turned he was greeted by the view of her bare back and bottom, rivulets of water cascading down her porcelain skin before she wrapped her blue yukata tightly around herself. She turned and smiled softly at him then made her way back in the direction of the inn. He let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding and peered down at himself in the water. "Shit." He jumped out quickly wrapping his towel securely around his waist and slunk off the way Fuu had gone.

* * *

_"While the adults enjoy the amenities of such a fine establishment. The trust it instills ensures that the children are left wander alone, without the parents worry. Children like this boy and girl, who explore aimlessly through the gardens enjoying themselves in their games unaware of the dangers that lurk not far away."_

**Eien: *trying to brush his hair***

**Fuus: Eien it's no use but here, *hands him a bottle of hair gel* try this.**

**Eien: *Slathers it on and slicks his hair back dashingly before it pops back out into its normal mess* Dammit!**

**Fuus: hahahahahahahahaha**


	6. The Liaison of Little Ones Part 2

The Liaison of Little Ones

Part 2

**Disclaime: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters within. I do not make any money from this writing. I do own Eien and now Kaoru but thats it.**

**A/N I'm not even going to give excuses for being so late with this. *hangs head* Thank you to my most stunning, brilliant and dashing *hehehe dashing* beta Scarlotte O'Hara. I am in awe of your grammatical skill.**

Eien concealed himself behind the garden wall as he looked at the girl. Kaoru sat on the same wooden bench she had earlier, waiting for him as the light of the early evening moon shone down upon her making the little girl appear angelic. He took a deep breath and mumbled to himself. "K, swagger, gotta have swagger." He stood tall, moved around the wall and walked towards the girl confidently with his hand draped over the hilt of his sword.

"Hello Eien." Kaoru said as he approached.

"Sup babe?" She looked surprised for a moment but giggled as her cheeks became tinted with a pink flush. Eien internally jumped for joy pleased that the advice he had sought out was working but as her long lashes fluttered over her sparkling eyes, he began to stammer again. "Uh so, um, what ya wanna do?"

She smiled mischievously and said "There is this really big tree just past the coy pond, bet I can climb higher then you." She didn't wait for his reply and took off running down the path as Eien stood dumbfounded watching her dash off. He quickly pulled himself together and caught up with her easily.

The tree was huge with branches dipping so low they almost touched the ground as others soared up towards the sky. Kaoru started climbing immediately, swinging her small body up onto a branch that was dangerously high off the ground she smirked down at Eien. Not to be out done he began climbing and as he moved past the branch that Kaoru was seated on he gave the girl a wink. Positioning himself on the branch above he curled his legs around it tightly and swung down so that his face was level with hers.

"Hehehe you're a monkey." Kaoru giggled at the upside down boy.

Eien reached up with his hands and let go with his legs so that he could maneuver himself onto the same branch as Kaoru. He sat down beside her and nudged her with his shoulder. "Monkey, eh?"

She blushed furiously and turned away as her hands fidgeted in her lap but her smile remained. "How old are you Eien?" She asked quietly.

"Six, I'm gonna be seven soon."

"Oh." She replied in a whisper.

He took note of how quiet she had become but decided to ask anyway. "How old are you?"

"I'm eight." She answered again in the quiet voice she had taken on.

Eien looked towards the small girl at his side and pondered his response. Once again taking the advice he had been given he said casually. "S'ok I like older women." Kaoru's smile beamed up at him and she giggled once again.

"So tell me Eien, where are you and your family travelling to?"

His family? He shrugged not wanting to get into the details of whom everyone was and answered simply. "Nagasaki, you?"

"We are travelling to Edo, my father has work there."

"That's cool. I kinda like travelling. Never done it before but so far I really like it." He had finally relaxed and was enjoying talking to her. The two youngsters sat in the tree sharing stories of their respective homes, both amazed at how different their lives were as the moon moved higher in the sky.

"It's late, I should go so as not to worry my mother." Kaoru stated sadly.

Eien smirked and swung himself down on to a lower branch, then scurried the rest of the way to the ground so he could watch as Kaoru made her descent. She cautiously climbed down and as she stood just above him, he offered her his hands in assistance. She took them and jumped down but as her feet hit the ground, she did not let go. The two children stood facing each other in awkward silence, each with a smile on their face. Kaoru's hands were suddenly ripped from his and Eien stared at his now empty palms. Looking up he saw her struggling against a tall, broad man who held her firmly in his grasp as two others flanked him. The evil glint in their eyes sent shivers running up and down Eien's spine but he stepped back remembering what Jin-ji had taught him. He pulled his small sword from its sheath and took his stance,the men laughed at him but he remained firm. The man to the right pulled his sword as the other two made off with Kaoru. Eien watched helplessly as the girl was taken in the direction of the inn but had to shake his head and focus on the man before him.

"You drew your weapon kid, I have every right to cut you down." The brute growled as he lunged. Eien parried, turning to make his own strike. "Damn kid!" The man yelled out in surprise. He used his considerably larger body weight to knock Eien to the ground and hit him hard on top of the head. The world swam before Eien's eyes as the distorted and blurry figure of the man ran off to join his consorts.

Eien stood on shaky legs trying to focus, his brows knitted together and he took off towards the inn.

* * *

Mugen towel dried his hair and threw on his shorts grumbling to himself. What the hell had he been thinking? The steam of the hot springs and the scent of Fuu's soap had enticed him, drawing him to her. An image of her from long ago, her back pressed to a wall and his arms braced on either side of her head flashed across his eyes. Heated memories of that night bombarded him and he grasped at the sides of his head reliving the moments he had shared with the small innocent woman. He straightened and walked in a daze to the room at the end of the hall. He paused just outside her door then turned and headed back towards his own room only to return to her door once more just as the kid had done to him earlier. He called to her in a quiet voice. "Fuu."

There was silence for what felt like an eternity then the door slid open as large innocent eyes stared up at him. "Mugen." She whispered as she stepped to the side and motioned for him to enter.

He walked in and turned to see her slide the door shut. She was still wearing the light yukata and her hair hung damp around her shoulders. The yukata was a bit to large for her and it slipped off her shoulder. Mugen took a step closing the distance between them, reaching his hand out to move the cloth back into place but paused. Fuu tugged the yukata on to her shoulder as a heavy awkward silence fell around them. Mugen never considered himself a deep thinker and the turmoil that was racing around inside his mind pissed him off. He should have just went to the red light district earlier when he had the chance then he wouldn't be standing here in Fuu's room desperately wanting to touch the soft pale skin of her neck but Mugen was Mugen. His pushed his anger and confusion away and tucked it neatly in the box he had built in the back of his mind and smiled lecherously at Fuu. Her eyes widened for a moment then her brows knit together.

"Pervert!" She yelled grasping the yukata at her chest for modesty.

Mugen responded in typical fashion. "Feh, don't flatter yourself girly."

Fuu's face reddened and her nostrils flared. With lightning speed that Mugen didn't remember her possessing she spun around, bent over, turned back and launched her shoe hitting him square in the chest. "You Jerk!"

"What ya do that for bitch?"

Fuu threw her hands up in the air exasperated and stomped her foot but their argument was interrupted as the door violently slid open with a crash. Eien stood in the doorway panting, a small trickle of blood ran down his forehead leaking out from his hairline.

"Eien?" Fuu ran to him quickly and tried to examine his head, worry clearly written on her face.

Eien ignored his mother and spoke to the pirate. "They took her, they're gonna hurt her."

"The chick?" Mugen asked.

"Yeah."

Fuu's head turned from her son to Mugen questionably. Mugen sighed deeply then walked out of the room, down the hall and into his own room. He returned within a minute with his shirt on and his sword placed on his back. He turned to the runt and said feigning indifference. "Show me where."

* * *

Fuu followed Eien and Mugen not knowing what was going on, she was clearly worried about her son but they were both ignoring her. They shared some sort of knowledge as to what the situation was and she was determined to find out. Eien took them to a large tree where Mugen squatted down examining the grounds surface and then looked off in the direction of the inn.

"That way?" He asked Eien as the boy nodded in the affirmative.

Once again, Fuu followed them back to the inn still uncertain of the dilemma. When they entered the front room, they were quickly thrown into a chaotic scene. People were milling about and the woman Fuu had smiled at earlier was quietly sobbing with her hand pressed tightly over her mouth. There was an official looking man talking with the woman's husband. Fuu looked hard at the official tapping her finger on her lips trying to place him. The large rather heavy man looked very familiar but she could not remember where or when she had met him. The distraught woman suddenly moved quickly towards Eien and looked down at him as fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

"Where is she?" The woman asked.

Eien looked at her but before he could answer the large official, looking man spoke. "Somewhere within the grounds of this inn, they would not take her far, they want their ransom, do not worry we will find her."

The woman's husband gently led her to a bench along the far wall and spoke in hushed whispers to her before returning and leaving with the official. Fuu was starting to put two and two together, Eien must have been playing with the woman's daughter when someone took her, that would explain the bump on his head and why he wanted to find the girl. What Fuu still didn't understand was how Mugen was involved.

"Let's go!" Eien shouted as he turned to follow the others out to search for the missing girl but Mugen grabbed on to the collar of his haori and pulled him back.

"Hold on runt." Mugen grunted

"What? No! I gotta find her!" Eien replied, his voice dripping with anger.

Mugen grunted but made no move to look for the girl. Fuu watched as he stroked the stubble on his chin in contemplation, as Eien grew more impatient with the pirate's lack of action.

"Okasan told me stories about how tough you were, how you always rescued her, did she just make them up? If you're such a badass help me!" Eien spit the words at Mugen venomously.

Fuu was shocked at her son's outburst and a little concerned with the feral glint in Mugen's eyes as he looked down at the boy. "Muge…" She began before the pirate squatted down to Eien's height grabbing his collar and pulling him closer so that they were face to face.

"Look runt, if you go off without think'in you're not gonna find her, so settle the hell down!" Mugen released the boy and stood rubbing his hand over his stubble once again before turning back to the boy with a cocky grin and a wink. "And yeah, I'm one tough son of a bitch."

Fuu smiled to herself at the exchange shaking her head, the two of them were so much alike, from the messy bush of hair to the foul mouth. She made a mental note to speak to Eien once again about his language. Focusing back on the situation at hand, she walked around the room then out the open shoji doors looking for some sort of clue or idea as to where the little girl could be. Mugen appeared to be thinking as he slowly turned in a circle taking in the surroundings and Eien paced back and forth in front of him trying to be patient and think.

"There!" Fuu shouted pointing outside into the courtyard of the inn.

Both Mugen and Eien turned to look where she was pointing and muttered out a "Huh?"

"There's a small path cut out into the woods just beyond the courtyard that's the way they went." Fuu answered proudly.

Mugen looked at her and asked, "How do you know they went that way?"

Fuu snorted and responded seriously. "Look I know, if getting kidnapped was a profession I would be rich, trust me they went that way."

Fuu knew it for a fact, everything in her being was telling her that she was right as Mugen shrugged and motioned for them to follow him. Within in ten minutes of following the overgrown path they came upon an old shack. It had seen better days but it was obviously still in use and quiet shuffling noises could be heard from within. Eien moved towards the shack with determination in his eyes but Mugen stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay behind me kid, a'right. Fuu you stay here."

Fuu watched as Mugen and her son approached the shack, questioning herself for letting Eien accompany the vagrant into such a dangerous situation. Mugen kicked the door down then he and Eien disappeared inside. The clanging of metal and rough curses filled her ears and she found that her heart was pounding in her chest. She had seen Mugen in action many times and she knew he would not let anything happen to Eien but her pulse still quickened as the chaotic sounds from inside the shack were replaced with silence. It felt like she had been gazing into the dark opening of the shack for an eternity, but just as she was about to go crazy Mugen walked out sheathing his sword on his back. Eien followed closely behind carrying a small girl in a green kimono piggyback style. Mugen looked down at Eien as Fuu watched and rumpled his already messy hair. Eien's small chest puffed out and his lips curled into a familiar cocky grin. She let out a long breath and looked up through the leaves to the sky above giving thanks.

* * *

Jin walked into the inn and was astounded by the scene before him. A large familiar looking man who appeared to be an officer of the law was talking with a man and woman while his men tied up the innkeeper and some of the employees who worked here. He ventured in a bit farther but his presence was ignored. He watched as the woman who had been talking to the officer slipped away towards Mugen, Fuu and Eien with a small girl in tow. Jin had no idea what had transpired in his absence but obviously, his travelling companions had once again managed to get themselves into a predicament.

The woman stopped in front of Mugen and bowed deeply thanking him as the pirate mumbled a gruff, "Whatever." With that, Jin had to suppress a small laugh as Fuu smacked him in the back of the head with an indignant huff. "Why'd ya hit me?" Mugen questioned as Fuu simply shook her head. The woman smiled softly at the display and moved back to stand beside her husband.

With a raised eyebrow Jin watched the small girl in the green kimono walk up to Eien and thank him. She stood on tiptoe and placed a small kiss on the boys cheek before speeding off to be with her parents. Eien's face heated up and turned a bright vibrant red but the boy was clearly pleased as a very large smile adorned his lips.

The stoic samurai approached his friends and before he could speak, Mugen greeted him. "Where the hell you been four eyes?"

Jin ignored the question and asked one of his own. "What has happened here, Fuu is everyone alright?"

Fuu smiled brightly up at him and answered. "You know Jin, the usual, a kidnapping, a fight and a rescue." With that she turned on her heel and began walking towards the doors of the inn motioning with her hand for everyone to follow.

Jin shrugged his shoulders following the others out with a quiet. "Hnn."

* * *

_I Manzo the saw have solved another case. There will be no more kidnappings here in this wayward little town. The citizens and visiting travelers will no longer have to fear for their children and may once again enjoy the beauty and hospitality of such a wonderful community. It is with great thanks that I would like to share my appreciation to the civilians who assisted in locating the kidnapped girl however, it appears that they have disappeared into the mist as all hero's do. They brought such an air of familiarity into my soul, as if I have met them before… Hey! It was __**Them**__! Oh for Pete's sake!_

**Eien: ...**

**Fuus: Go on...**

**Eien: LavendarBoots, thank you for the review, umm what is toe-curling mode?**

**Fuus: Ahaha umm Eien just do the thank yous**

**Eien: ScorpionQueen012, Thanks and yeah you know it I'm a ladies man.**

**Fuus: *facepalms***

**Eien: Scarlotte O'Hara, hey babe how you do'in *eyebrow waggle***

**Fuus: C'mon give me a break, Thank you to everyone who reviewed, fav'd or followed. Luv ya.**


End file.
